Running Towards Destiny
by Darklight25833
Summary: Dorea Weasley the adpoted daughter of Mr and Mrs Weasley has a secret so great it might change the out come of the prophecy. This is the Revamped story of Running from Destiny.
1. One

Two babies sat on a rich rug, old looking blocks sat with elegant letters on them. One girl was obliviously younger than the boy who had an already striking look. His hair was a almost white blond, The girl looked to be his exact opposite with dark curls and equally dark eyes. The girl laughed as she tossed a toy at the boy who it hit on the forehead making the boy cry. His mother walked in and picked him up. The girl looked up at the woman with ice blue eyes and light blond hair "Unsufferable child." She said softly but the little girl heard.

Even though she was young she heard all kind of things, How her father wasn't her real father but a lord of some kind and her mother was a wicked witch of pain. She fancied muggle things and try to play with a few things but her father wouldn't allow her "Ciss, Dorea wouldn't hurt Draco unless that boy deserved it." exclaimed her mother, Dorea turned her head and crawled to the door to watch her mother who was a very pretty woman with long black hair so thick that Dorea liked to wrap her hands around it and tug.

Her mother was a kind woman if she wasn't provoked, "My lord!" exclaimed her father as he knelt and the rest of the people did too. Dorea was confused was this her real father? She saw the tall skinny man with waxy skin and almost red eyes and dark hair like hers she thought as she crawled up to the man and tugged on his robes. Her mother was to slow and unable to move until her Lord told her to rise so she watched her daughter. "Dada." Dorea cooed looking up at the man and smiling, The man smirked and knelt down and touched her cheek with his cold slender fingers "Yes I am." He said as he picked her up and held her to his side.

"I am going to Dorea's room, nobody come in." He said eyeing the mothers unneeded husband who looked like he was about to pummel something to the ground but he just turned his head to look at Dorea's mother who gotten up and grinned manicly. Dorea watcher her mother over the tall mans shoulders and then the door to her room shut she frowned and looked up at the man. Her baby hand reached out and touched him on the cheek "Dada?"Now her voice was questioning. "Yess I am your father Dorea." The man sat down on a rocking chair "You are one of my proudest creations of all, a little girl who has my blood running through her veins." He gave a high pitched laugh "Dumbledore will just love to push you into the light but alas you are born to me and you shall rule with me and watch the muggles and mudbloods fall.". Dorea giggled at how passionate her real father sounded, He grinned but it never reached his eyes.

Her father pulled out a almost white wand and let Dorea play with it carefully inspecting how she held the wand and maybe something might happen to it to make it known that his daughter wasn't in anyway a squib. Dorea inspected the wood even bitting it a little bit, She knew how her mother would hold hers but it was different not crooked. She frowned and fussed a little as someone pushed open the door that was cracked "Young Malfoy." Her real father said the little girl frowned and glared at the boy who sat down and eyed her. Her real father's eyebrow raised as the boy reached out to take the wand from Dorea but soon the boy started to bounce out the door and the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"Very good." He was expecting maybe something more horrible for his child but since the Malfoy child was screaming like he was put through a round of crucio he had to guess that him landing on his butt multiple times wasn't pleasant. Noticing his child looking upset he started to hiss, Dorea turned her dark eyes to her father as a beautiful tone came from his mouth "_ Hissy, hissy, little snakey, Slither on the floor. You be good to Dorea or she'll nail you to the door" _With a wave of his hand as he repeated the song a snake appeared and started to crawl around the giggling baby girl.

Once he decided that his daughter hadn't been tainted by Rodolphus he stood and picked up Dorea and placed her in her crib in which she started to cry when he took his wand from her "Not until you are older my dear."He curled affectionately or at least thats what Dorea saw it as. She teared up as her father moved from her crib to the door, he turned and saw that Dorea was afraid of being alone. His expression darkened "Your mother must be coddling you too much." He stated as he closed the door and walked down the hall and back into the dinning room where everyone dropped in front of him. He let a a hiss of excitement seeing his followers drop to there knees all but one didn't "Severus what brings you here?"He said fondly.

"Just coming to see if you needed anything for Dorea My lord, From what I heard from Bellatrix she is teething." Severus said as he bowed and raised "She can handle it herself isn't that right Bella." Bellatrix nodded "Yes M'lord." She said quickly Rodolphus looked at Bellatrix and frowned as they raised when he waved his hand. "Forgive me." Severus said looking at Rodolphus who made a hasty exit to the kitchens. "He is coddling her to much Bella, if you don't keep him from making my daughter soft than I will kill you and leave you to my pets." he hissed as he pointed his wand at his most fateful servant "Forgive me, He must be getting past the wards." She whispered "At night." She added her dark eyes widened as she felt his slender fingers against her cheek.

She closed her eyes and savored that feeling as she looked up at her lord, "Before we kill the child we must settle somethings." He turned on his heels and took a seat at the head of the table. "May I excuse myself?" Severus asked "Of course go back to watching Dumbledore." He told his favorite. When Severus left he smiled wickedly "My daughter is young but powerful I must ask to know everyone who is with in our circle who has a son around my daughter's age." He said the death eaters there frowned and looked at Narcissa Malfoy who spoke up "My Lord, Draco is near your daughters age." She said "We would be honored." Lucius said than Nott nodded "My own son is a few monthes older than dear Dorea but he is strong for his age." He told his Lord in a proud voice.

Voldemorts eyes narrowed "Goyle, Crabbe haven't your wives produced some children?"He asked Goyle nodded "Y..Yess sir, My son is a few months older than Dorea." and Crabbe nodded and said without a stutter "My own son is a few months younger than your lovely daughter.". Both of them keeping there eyes to the table respectfully, Voldemort looked to be comtplating something his fingers strumming a silent beat as he thought about his choices "Has any other Blacks produced any males?" He said Bellatrix shook her head "No m'lord, Most of them have become traitors its only Narcissa and I." She said quickly. "Shame." Lord Voldemort drawled "Is there others?"He asked his eyes scanning over the table of his closest Death eaters.

"Sir there is Lord Puceys they have a two year old son I believe and Lord Flint his son just turned Five." Yaxley spoke up from his spot on the corner of the table "Zabini I believe has produced a boy." Rookwood stated trying to please his master but he didn't like that succubus. "I want them all to be here tomorrow so I might choose a husband to give my daughter company." They nodded "I will be here at eight I expect all of you to be here if not.." Lord Voldemort didn't finish as he walked out of the Lestrange house.


	2. Two

Owls flown out to respective homes and everyone got dressed and headed for the Lestrange home. Bellatrix helped Dorea into a green and silver dress with lace on the skirt "She looks beautiful." Bellatrix nodded and turned to face her husband "Don't you think she is to young?" Rodolphus said staring at Dorea with a blank unreadable look "The dark lord commands this Rodolphus besides she isn't your concern." Bellatrix stated as she gave him once glance before lifting Dorea up and walking out missing her daughter waving at her husband.

Dorea didn't know why she was dressed up nor why so many people where here, She didn't think it was her birthday for it had already passed "She is darling." Said a woman with long dirty bond hair. Bellatrix threw her a heated smile before walking toward the chair where Lord Voldemort sat, When Dorea saw her father her eyes lit up and she let out a odd hissing noise making Voldemort smirk and hiss back. Dorea giggled and nodded reaching out wanting her father who reached out and took her from Bellatrix's ams "Your daughter my Lord." She proclaimed as everyone who gotten letter arranged themselves around the chair with Lord Voldemort and Dorea.

The Goyles where the first and there son looked large and very well fed, Crabbe's where next there son threw a fit when he was put down by his mother and actually started to kick and hit his mother, That boy looked like a over ripe watermelon. The Zabini child looked indifferent and unhappy to be anywhere around people that peaked Lord Voldemort's interest, The Malfoy's wouldn't place their son on the ground and Narcissa kept a firm hold on Draco's small body. Dorea was watching someone but Voldemort had to figure out who, He then rested his eyes on Notts child who kept his head down and he wasn't even having anything to keep him busy unlike Zabini's child who had a toy.

The two year old Pucey looked around and at Dorea and proclaimed rather loudly "She's cute ma'am!" His mother blush and hushed her son who smiled very proudly, Than at the very end of the line was the Lord Flint and his son who stood glaring at the wall and had his arms crossed over his chest. The boy looked stubborn and angry, That was who Dorea was looking at with a hiss Voldemort placed Dorea on the floor and stood "We will have dinner and leave the children to play." He stated, reluctant to leave her child alone with that dreadful baby Narcissa was the last to leave giving Dorea a very nasty look.

Alone Dorea immediately stumbled trying to walk to the object of her affection at the moment, She rocked back and went down on her butt. Narrowing her eyes in concentration as she tried again to walk and only made a few steps and then she hit the ground again, She then took it to crawl her way towards the older boy who stood in the corner brooding over his father making him stop playing to drag him to one of his dinners. Dorea looked up at him and pulled at his pant leg, He looked down and stared at the Dark Lords Daughter. "What?"He asked her as he knelt down and Dorea smiled and reached up and touched his face, He took her hand and stared down at the small girl "Hey." Cooed Pucey as he stumbled towards the five year old Marcus Flint and a two year old Adrian Pucey grinned.

Marcus raised his little eyebrow in annoyance "Leave." He ordered the annoying two year old "I don't wanna." Adrian said as he sat down beside Dorea who looked at Adrain and laughed at him while playing with Marcus's hand "I'm Marcus." He told Dorea who smiled "Maus." She said proudly. Marcus let a smile go at hearing her say his name. "What's your name?"He asked Dorea who frowned and tried to concentrate on pronouncing her name "D..Dorea." She said and then rocked forward and back smiling up at Marcus who nodded "Pretty name." Adrian said as he grinned. Dorea was about to say something else when something hit her in the head making her turn her head to look at two boy with round face's and bodies "Leave her alone." Marcus said pulling Dorea onto his lap and glaring at the boys "Mean!" Adrian shouted throwing his hands up.

Goyle and Crabbe started to cry and fuss, Draco watched the three of them and then started to fuss also, Dorea frowned and then tears sprang to her eyes. Marcus looked at Dorea " Don't cry its not your fault."He said softly as the mothers and father again filled the room. Flint went to get Dorea off of him but she wouldn't budge so he stayed sitting on the floor "Dorea." Called Bellatrix "Over here Mrs Lestrange." Said the small boy around five Voldemort watched Bellatrix pulled Dorea away who started to fuss and whine about being away from him.

"I would think you all would know by now why I wanted to to bring your sons to this meeting." The dark lord rose from his chair and walked over to Dorea who was blinking back tears "My daughter is going to rule beside me and I want for her to have a husband. All of you are choices I have made but the last choice will be from Dorea." He said "For the bond I will do has to be from a consenting individuals.". Rodolphus hand on Bellatrix's waist tightened and his jaw clenched "Sit your children down and let Dorea go to the person she wants most.". "My Lord." Rodolphus spoke up "How should a child know who she wants to have as a husband and isn't it for the man to choose?"He said his tone was clipped and edged.

Lord Voldemorts eyes glowed as he pulled out his wand and pointed it and Rodolphus who didn't cringe like the others "Care to say that again?" He said "Yes." That was all he could get out before he collapsed on the ground shaking and screaming from the cruciatus curse "Take him somewhere Lucius." Voldemort said bordly slightly annoyed by the crying children but he was proud to note that Dorea only looked perplexed. Once Rodolphus has been dragged off he pointed his wand at each family "I do not need of these few people, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, and Malfoy." Narcissa was all to happy to pull up her son and walk out of the room with her Husband who was very unhappy.

"Now Dorea come to me." He said in a slow hiss, Dorea turned to her father and crawled over to him and looked up at him blinking. "I want you to go to the boy who you like most." He yet again sounded like he was calling snakes. Hearing the sound of parseltongue Flint paled and let out a cough, Dorea looked around and saw Marcus "Marus." She said as she tried to stand and walk yet again towards the boy who watched her with a slight smile. He knelt down as Dorea carefully got closer before she fell into his arm. Voldemort frowned and looked carefully at the boy, He was five years older than Dorea and quite a bit more mature but this didn't matter "Flint can your boy do magic?"Voldemort asked Flint nodded "Yes M'lord since he was two.".

Voldemort frowned well not the most advanced man for his daughter but then again he didn't want for the boy to be too strong, He didn't want Dorea being threatened by being the inferior one. Voldemort stood and walked over to Marcus who held tight to Dorea as the snake man knelt down and looked his piercing red eyes into Marcus's soul. Legamends does the job when the child isn't able to convey what he or she wants and that is how he knew that Dorea was fascinated by Flint's son. He raised and looked at the man who kept his eyes to the ground or to Voldemorts chest "Flint, Do you want your son to have the chance to rule?"He asked knowing that it would never happen, He was too strong and he had to many ways to live.

"Yes.." Flint said looking down at the mess of black hair that was corse to the touch, "Marus." Dorea said again and clapped her hands together. Marcus fought a smile as he listened to the adults talk about a bonding, He frowned "Dad, Whats a bonding?"He asked looking up at the Snake man unafraid. Flint Senior knelt down and made his son look at him "It means one day you will marry Dorea and live like me and your mother did."He said carefully. Marcus frowned "I don't want to be married already."He said shaking his head "Girls have monsters." He said "Who told you that?" Asked Voldemort having to play the game for the child to agree. He wondered if his daughter did it on purpose "Steven Rookwood." He said softly allowing Dorea to play with his hand. "Well they aren't monsters, They are the nicest things on this earth." Voldemort said to the boy.

"Is Dorea nice?"Marcus asked Voldemort nodded "The nicest one." He said Flint Senior was slightly shaking now as he spoke up "Forgive him M'lord, We accept your offer." He said "He is a child." Voldemort said his tone quickly reverting back to the normal soft airy tone. While Dorea had Flints hand in a tight grip Voldemort raised his wand and started to bond the two together. Marcus looked up at the snake man and the glitter that rained down and started to loop around Dorea's hand and his "Do you Marcus Flint promise to marry Dorea Marvolo Merope Riddle Lestrange?" Marcus frowned but he looked into Dorea's dark eyes he decided that maybe the Snake man was right that girls didn't have monsters.

"I do"


	3. Three

In the dark house something was wrong that was all Dorea knew, Her mother was a screaming mess and Lord Flint took her mother away leaving her alone with Marcus who placed Dorea on the ground and sat down so she could play with his hand as usual "Dorea." She looked up at him her eyes blinking oblivious to what had happen only a few moments ago. "Your Father is dead." She frowned as her mothers screams got louder and she could make out mean words like "Mudbloods, Traitors, Child.". Dorea laid her head on his chest and he sighed "Dorea your father isn't coming back." He was trying to get the one year old child to understand that her father wouldn't be coming back that he was dead.  
>Dorea only looked perplexed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Screaming horrible screaming,<em> Dorea stared at the wall as her mother came in her eyes glimmering wildly "Why don't you watch Dorea so you can didn't want for you to be weak." Bellatrix hoisted her daughter up by the arms and roughly moved her into the living room of the Lestrange home where two people sat tied to chairs the dinning room chairs to be exact. Dorea looked at them and was scared of them, their face's was horribly bruised and one of them had blood pouring from a wound on her eye. She frowned and her dark eyes started to water as her mother crackled "Begg Longbottom." She hissed as she gripped the woman's short hair and jerked her head to the side making the woman cry out.

"Let me Bella." Dorea turned to see her uncle Rabastan who grinned and pulled out his wand, A jet of red light hit the man who started to scream and jolt around in his chair. Dorea started to cry and sob as she watched the man who was in so much pain, Dorea tried to get to the man but Rodolphus snatched her away. Dorea cried out and watched the woman who was screaming too now by her mother who looked to enjoy the screams. Dorea burred her head in the chest of Rodolphus and held her hands to her ears as the screaming got worse "Rabastan, Lets trying something new." Bellatrix said her mouth was in a neck breaking smile that made Dorea scared and afraid of her mother.

"Whatever you want Sister." Rabastan said looking at the annoying brat who was crying harder than the Longbottoms "Shut your swine up first."hissed Barty Crouch jr. who looked at Dorea and flicked his tongue in and out of his mouth making Dorea scream in fear. Bella narrowed her eyes at the man "How dare you call the Dark Lords daughter a swine!" She shrieked. Frank Longbottom looked at Dorea with horror on his face as Dorea cried wanting to get away from this, Suddenly two wands where pointed at the woman and at the same time they said "Crucio!" And it was like a light show. The chair broke as the woman screamed bloody murder and her back arched breaking the chair as her body twist in such a way that Dorea thought to be impossible "Dada" She sobbed into Rodolphus chest as he held her but payed the girl no mind "Crucio!" Rodolphus said holding onto the wand with one hand and the other was holding onto Dorea who was kicking and fussing.

Tears poured dow Frank longbottom's face as he watched Alice arch even more and scream so loudly till she was just a figure arched backwards and silently screaming tears staining her cheeks. Rodolphus must had let down Dorea because soon Dorea screamed as they turned and the young girl had reached out for Alice Longbottom and had gotten a taste of the curse that was bouncing off of her body like a electric currant. "Mumma." Dorea cried as she held her hand to her chest and rocked back and forth her small body shaking. Bellatrix frowned and yanked back her spell from the muggle lover and picked up her child and held her tightly to her chest "Shut up Dorea!" hissed Bellatrix who looked insane, Dorea whimpered as she was being crushed against her mothers bony chest.

* * *

><p>Aurora's walked into the Lestrange house that was deserted to find Alice and Frank Longbottom so cursed that they didn't even know there owns names, A Woman walked into the nursery to find a child crying and screaming her eyes where red and she had a bruise on her cheek from where her mother had hit her trying to shut her up. "Come here." Said the Auror as she picked up the girl and held her close but not too close "Kingsley we have a child here." She said softly as she walked in and Dorea screamed again seeing the Longbottom couple. "I think she saw it." Kingsley said as he shook his head as he looked over at Alice who was shaking and relieving the torture in her head. "Poor child." The Auror said as she looked at Alice and Frank with sad eyes they where the most nicest people in the world.<p>

Especially so when they had the worst job as a Auror, To inform the parents and families of the deaths of there family members. Kingsley looked at Dorea and sighed "I will looked after her Jones just do your job." He said as he took the baby girl from Jones who nodded and pulled out her wand to start picking up evidence to convict Lestrange's for this terrible act. Dorea looked up at Kingsley and frowned.

* * *

><p>"Dorea Marvolo Merope Riddle Lestrange." Kingsley sighed and ran a hand down his face as Dorea looked up and held onto a toy dragon that Marcus had given her before she was taken away by the man. "Your unadoptable." He said "Nobody wants a Death eaters child.". Dorea ignored him and picked at the dragons eyes that where a shine red, Rubies perhaps. Kingsley looked out of his window that held the sky and false scene's because he was very colostaphobic. He didn't know who to take her too but as he looked into her dark eyes he decided that he couldn't leave her to a muggle orphanage.<p>

* * *

><p>It was when Marcus found the prophet his dad left on the table that he read about Dorea Lestrange dying. His small hands tightened around the small photo of the baby girl including the other half of the page reading about the other Child,Harry Potter. He tore at the paper and stomped off and into the cold air, He hurried down a forgotten path and reached his object of his desire he knelt down and moved the snow from covering the words of his mother's grave.<p>

Marcus's mother died trying to give birth to his sister who didn't even make it, He felt hot tears prick his eyes as he touched the grave of his mother wishing he had her to tell him how he should feel right now because all he wanted to do was kill something, "Why did they have to kill Dorea?" Marcus said to himself "She was only a child." His hands balled into fists as he decided from that day on that never will he become a Deatheater, For Dorea.

* * *

><p>"Isabella?" Kingsely stood and touched a four year olds shoulder, she stood her hair was almost to the small of her back in long curly strands that where thick and almost looked like a rats nest of dark curls. Her dark eyes scanned over everything as she fallowed the med-witch who placed them into a room where Kingsley helped her up onto the table. The head med-witch walked in and shook Kingsley's hand "Mr Shacklebolt." Greeted the witch "I am Doctor Newman, I am the children's doctor on this level." She explained.<p>

She looked to Isabella to Kingsley back to Isabella "What is the problem with Isabella?" She asked "She is four and she hasn't spoken a word." Kingsley said hiding the dreams where she would literally scream bloody murder "Ah." Doctor Newman said as she pulled out her wand and ran a few quick tests "Isabella?"The girl looked up but kept her face blank "Can you say Apple?" No reply " Cat?" Again Isabella didn't say a word she just rolled her eyes and turned her head from the blond witch who looked annoyed.

"Your..." Newman paused "Goddaughter." Kingsley said watching Isabella cock her head to the side as if to say 'really?' "Your Goddaughter is mute, If she has went through a traumatic event or lost a parent than kids sometimes loose there voices. There is no magic in the world to change this I am afraid she will stay mute or grow out of it." Kingsley looked at Isabella and nodded. When they reached Kingsleys small flat he sighed "Dorea, I'm sorry for having to call you Isabella."He told the girl who as immediately as they reached the door she turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dorea." He said the girl didn't budge, She was mad so mad, She didn't like that woman calling her mute saying how stupid she was. Kingsley went to turn as something flow past his head and hit the door to his flat with a loud thwack. He turned to see Dorea her face red and her eyes where brimmed with tears, her small hands balled into fists "Marus."She stated the only word that she has spoken since she came to live with Kingsley "I know. I still haven't found anyone named that Dorea." The young girl pivoted around and walked to her bedroom. Kingsley ran a hand on his balled head and decided to ask his mother's advice of what to do with Dorea.

* * *

><p>"Stay here." Kingsley told the five year old Dorea who sat on the stool reading a small child's book, She looked up and nodded "I will be just a minute." He said as he closed the door and left Dorea alone. Dorea hated to be alone she didn't quite know why, She wasn't focused on any thing in the book so she decided to get up and wander around his office. She looked down at his desk and on the desk was a photo of a balding man accepting a plaque "Mr Wealsey accepts plaque for five years of service to the Muggle artifacts.." Dorea stopped reading out loud and smiled.<p>

She loved muggle things and muggles, She was fascinated over them but Kingsley being a pureblood wizard and always busy didn't have time to take Dorea around muggle london. Oh she wished she could and see all of the weird looking muggles, She even heard that they wear coats made out of animal furs. Dorea stuck out her tongue at that and walked to the door and raised her hand. She didn't feel any magic so she opened the door and started her hunt to the Muggle artifacts section. She went into a elevator and a tall gangly witch knelt down and said to her "Where's your mum?" Dorea looked at the woman and shrugged and pointed at the number four "You must be one of Arthurs children." The witch commented distastefully but pushing the button for Dorea who let out a high pitched laugh as the elevator jerked and sent them sideways.

Dorea curtsied a little at the witch and went in search for the room, Dorea walked down the long hall and then something caught her eye. It was a monkey with two circular things attached to its paws, Dorea looked around and went immediately to the monkey. She reached out to touch the monkey and it felt weird. "Interesting isn't it." Dorea jumped and faced the same man in the photo on Kingsley's desk. Mr Weasley smiled "Sorry about that but you looked so interested in it that I wanted to show you how it worked, I figured it out just a couple of hours ago." Dorea smiled shyly back and watched Mr Weasley reach out and touch the monkeys ear and the monkey jumped and started to clap the metal things together making it emit this tinking noise.

Dorea let out a high pitched giggle "Do you like it?" Mr Weasley asked Dorea nodded "H..How does it work?" Dorea asked her voice sounded soft and airy like a whisper in the wind. Mr Weasley smiled broadly "Well there are these little things called a battery and muggles use them to power this monkey." Dorea cocked her head to the side her long curls bobbing up and down slightly "Whats a battery?"She asked "Haven't figured that part out." Mr Weasley frowned and then smiled "Ah well. My name is Arthur Weasley and you are?". Dorea frowned and looked down at her feet "In public my name is Isabella...I don't like it though." She said than she leaned in closely to Mr Weasley "Its not my real name." She whispered. " Than what is your real name?" He asked Dorea shook her head "My guardian doesn't want a lot of people to know, I remember the last person who found out my real name...They tried to hurt me." She shuddered at the memory.

Mr Weasley knelt down and decided to listen to the child who seemed to be older than what it looked for her to be "I love muggles, My mumma and daddies didn't like them though." She said bitting her lip "Daddies?" Mr Weasley said Dorea nodded and smiled up at him "Yup, I have two daddies, well.." She frowned "One isn't my real daddy and the other one is my real daddy but even though my real daddy didn't want me around my other daddy and threatened him, he still came and played with me when I was little." She said and giggled. "How little?" Mr Weasley asked "I was one, People say its not normal for someone to remember that far but I do. I am special in that sense I guess. My name is Dorea." She said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Dorea." Mr Weasley said as he picked up the monkey and handed it to her "Keep this I have enough nick knacks around the house, My wife, Molly, Would kill me." He said fondly "I have a son right around your age and two in Hogwarts already." He said proudly. "Hogwarts? Who gave the hog warts?" Dorea asked making Mr Weasley laugh "It is a school my dear which I presume you will be attending as well, Hasn't your guardian told you of Hogwarts?" He asked Dorea shook her head "She doesn't talk for me." Kingsley said from the door after watching half of the whole conversation.

Dorea looked down at her shoes and didn't speak even after Kingsley said "I have to talk to you anyways Weasley." He said waving his wand and the door glowed and flared in the corner of Dorea's eyes. Mr Weasley stood and frowned "What is this about Shacklebolt?" He asked as Dorea played with the monkey. "Dorea and I need your overview of muggle traps." Kingsley touched Dorea on the head making her look up. He gave her a stern look with his eyebrow raised and sat down one of the chairs "Dorea was found when she was one, Her mother is Lestrange." Mr Weasley almost dropped his spectacles he had been cleaning "Pardon?" He said. "Dorea is Bellatrix's daughter." Kingsley explained.

"She's suppose to be dead." Mr Weasley said his hand shaking slightly as he placed his glasses on and pushed them up "We at the Auror's office lied about that. I am only a temporary Guardian for her Arthur, She doesn't talk to me nor anyone are the first words I have ever heard from her." He looked at Dorea who was watching them with a grim expression "She can stay in my custody until she is six but then she must be adopted or go into a muggle orphanage." Dorea didn't mind that. She accepted that it must be her fate to grow up there but with Kingsley letting her stay with him she didn't have to worry until she turned Six which was only two months away. Although the thought of living around muggle's interested her, She was afraid that it might make her hate them.

Mr Weasley frowned "I have seven children already." He said as he stared at Dorea he wondered how she could be the daughter of such a sick individual. "I realize this but If you can adopt her than I won't have to worry about her falling into the wrong hands." Dorea looked up "Who?" Mr Weasley asked "Lucius Malfoy for one." Both wizards expressions darkened at the name and Dorea tried her best to remember who that was a a faint picture of a tall blond haired man popped in her head. "That isn't good." Said Mr Weasley who looked at the young girl who looked okay for hearing two adults talk about sending her away.

"Mr Shacklebolt?" Kingsley jumped and looked at Dorea who spoke up from her place in a chair "I don't mind living with Muggle children, If you think I will be like my mum or dad's than your wrong." Dorea said softly but directly. "No of course not, I only want for you to be happy with where you live at Dorea." Kingsley's voice was comforting to Dorea who nodded and then looked at Mr Weasley "Thank you for not hurting me Mr. Weasley." He nodded and sighed "I will talk to Molly.".


	4. Four

Dorea stood in front of a house that was big to her but not as grand and rich looking as her house had been, She didn't mind though she thought it was quaint. They walked into the silent house and Kingsley pulled out his wand out of instinct, He didn't think anyone found out about the adoption of Dorea but still for a house fill with seven children there had to be noise. "Fred come on before he notices!" A boy yelled running down the stairs and shot out with his identical twin diving after them, both where dressed in weird attire. Dorea frowned and looked at the two who took notice and turned, Kingsley placed his wand back in his sleeve "Where is your father?" He asked the boys who where dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch gear that looked to be five sizes to big for them.

A redheaded boy ran down the stairs and jumped down the last and glared at them he looked to be fifteen "Why are you wearing my gear!" He shouted his cheeks tinged with pink "We wanted to play quidditch" One of them said as that one finished the other said "Bill this man is lookin for dad." The twins looked at the man and then the boy looked up an turned another shade of red "Dad's out back I will show you." He said after he had gotten over his embarrassment. Kingsley nodded and looked down at Dorea who clutched her dragon to her chest tightly "Stay here." He said touching the top of her head before walking off leaving her with the twins who looked at her.  
>"Are you gunna be our knew sister?" George asked coming up to her a knelt down still a few inches taller than her even if he was only three years older than her Dorea shrugged not really know if she would be staying or not. "You don't say much." Fred said knelt down with his brother and looked at the six year old Dorea who had gotten Kingsleys mom to pin back her hair. Kingsley had always been disastrous with hair since he didn't have any himself. "I only say what I know." She said softly "I don't know if I will be your sister or not." Fred and Gorge looked at each other and grinned "Do you want to find out?" She nodded "Than come with us." they said holding out their hands.<p>

Dorea's curiosity won out and she took their hands. They led her to the outside where they could easily hide behind the fence that was blocked by some shrubs. They sat down on the ground and listened to the adults talk. Molly Weasley looked at the auror and sighed "I am not to sure of this."She said "Can you be sure that nobody will come after her and hurt our family. Not to mention that child is connected to death eaters." Kingsley nodded "Yes Ma'am I understand but everyone thinks that she is dead and they have only seen her when she was only a baby." He told the witch who reminded him a lot of his own mother. "Who is her real father?" Arthur asked Kingsley shook his head "I cannot tell you that information you understand." He said "Tell us." Molly said. "She was a witness to the Longbottom torture." Molly gasped and covered her mouth and Arthur who had gotten quite attached to Dorea laid a hand on his wife's shoulder his eyes looked a tad shimmering in the sun.

"I can assure you Mrs Weasley that Dorea isn't evil, even if she has _that_ blood running through her veins." Kingsley pulled out a vail "Only two people, myself and the auror who found Dorea was able to see these memories. Her memories since she was at least six months. In this you will find that her father is two men, Rodolphus Lestrange and.." Kingsley frowned "And You-Know-Who.". "What?" There was more than two of the voices the twins looked at Dorea who frowned and looked down at her feet and then stood and walked out of the bushes "I'm sorry." Her small voice cause Molly to look at the girl who crawled out of her shrubs, Leaves where in her hair but she was a pretty child with long black hair that curled and dark eyes that held a kindness. "I'm sorry , I want to live with the Muggles." She said turning her attention on Kingsley who frowned "Dorea." He said she shook her head and her eyes filling with tears "I like your family Mrs but I might be evil so I need to be far away from all good right?" The question went unanswered "Darkness will corrupt the light..." She muttered remembering her real father telling her that.

Dorea turned about to walk her way to the apparition point where she will wait on kingsley when a woman's voice cut through the air "Where do you think you are going?" Dorea turned her head to look at the woman who was pulp but how a mother should look to Dorea's eyes "The first thing your going to have to learn is sneaking about is not allowed here." Dorea's dark eyes lit up "Also if there are people on the lights side it can never get clouded with darkness. Its a choice that you can only make." Arthur looked at his wife with great respect, His love for her grew "You need to get your things Dorea, Your living with us." Arthur Weasley said behind the shrubs and parcel fence the twins high fived each other "We get another sister!"


	5. Five

Ron rushed down the stairs his eyes lit up excitedly "Dorea!" He shouted "I got my letter!" He bounced up and down. Dorea frowned and held onto a very small decorated letter with a string tying it together instead of the wax like her brothers "I got one but.." she frowned as she opened the letter and she read over it "Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." She said "Why did I get a letter here instead of Hogwarts.", Ron shrugged and then looked at Mr Weasley who had came in for lunch "Got your letter, Congrats!" He cheered Dorea held hers up her eyes reflected back worry "Dad, Why do I have to go here?" She asked Mr Weasley frowned "Mr Shacklebolt and I agree that it might be not safe for you to go to Hogwarts, Dorea, The french academy is very nice." He told her as Ron went to tell Percy who was outside de-gnoming the garden.

Dorea hasn't heard nor spoken to him in years and she thought it to be unfair that he should be inputting his own opinion in her education. She wanted to be at Hogwarts to walk the halls like her parents have done and the parents before her. "I think its unfair." She said as she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest "But.." She sighed "I will go." She turned around and walked off to tell Percy who was more excited about her's than Ron's so Ron pushed Percy into a rather large pile of mud which caused Dorea to push Ron into the mud but Ron grabbed her arm and they both tumbled into it. Mr Weasley smiled behind the window as he watched the three throw mud balls at each other, Molly will have a field day but who cares as long as his children are happy than thats all that matters.

* * *

><p>In Dorea's second year, she started to spend her Christmas's and easter holidays with Charlie who was closer living in The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary than Mr and Mrs Weasley who would have to pay a lot of Gallons each year just to see Dorea who decided that she wasn't going to make them waste their gallons every year. Dorea walked onto the reservation and smiled as she seen her brother Charlie run up his hair was extra long and she knew that if he wanted to see his mother next year than he better cut it or hear her nag like poor Bill last year. "Charlie!"She called Charlie almost halted in his steps as he heard a thick french accent come from Dorea's mouth.<p>

"Dorea, Why are you using a voice charm?"He asked as she looked down at her feet "Madame wants for me to sound proper." She answered Charlie raised an eyebrow, There was a woman who worked on the reservation from England who went to Beauxbatons who never had to change her accent. Charlie walked his sister to his small flat above the ground floor where you could see the large mountains and dragons around the reservation "I know that isn't true." He said as he grabbed her bag and set it down on the small cot. "I know." Dorea mumbled "There's a girl who picks on me about my accent, So I figured out how to use this charm." Dorea pulled out her wand and passed it around her mouth and said "Finite." Her voice changed into the light airy tone with a light english accent.

She was allowed to use magic because this place was a magical reservation which was another bonus for Dorea who loved to try out new Charms. "Don't let her get on your nerve's Dorea." Charlie ran a hand through his hair "Those girls are mean and will probably do nothing but get married and have kids." Dorea frowned as the word 'Married' brought back memories. "I don't have any friends though.." She said she wanted to add on about how she knew it was for her own good but she still wanted to have the same experience's as her brother Ron and Percy even Ginny who is a year younger than her is going to Hogwarts. Nobody except for Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, and the twins knew who Dorea's parents where.

The twins agreed to keep it a secret and they have, "I know how you feel Dorea. It will get better just remember than no matter what you have six brothers and one sister who sure knows a good bat-boogey Hex." Charlie said Dorea let out a high pitched laugh "Alright Charlie, Can we see the dragons now?"She asked Charlie nodded.

* * *

><p>"We got a new one just a couple of days ago, from Hogwarts. Hagrid the grounds keeper ran across a Dragon egg." Dorea's eyes shinned as she rested her eyes on Norbert "A Norwegian Ridgeback" She said Charlie nodded and smiled "Aren't they poisonous when they get older?" She asked as the small Dragon was waddling around in the nursery. "Very good." Charlie said " Are you sure you don't want to become a Dragonologist sis?" She laughed and nodded "I am sure." She knelt down and let Norbert push his head on her hand.<p>

Charlie kept a close eye on her but let her do what she wished because he knew she known how to handle a dragon. "Aye! Weasley!" shouted a tall man with a thick steaming beard "I hat' to break up tis wonderful walk Yur havin' but We got a Hebridean Black." The man had a thick Romanian accent and Dorea smiled "I always wondered about them.." She frowned "Shouldn't it be with the MacFusty Clan?". "That's wat we thought păpuşă" He looked back at Charlie who nodded and pulled out his gloves from his back pocket "I will be back at the flat before sundown Dorea. Becareful." He told her before running off with the Romanian man.

Dorea frowned and looked down at Norbert "Well I guess its just us." She said then Norbert flow, Well tried to fly off, "fine." Dorea decided to wander around the Sanctuary and maybe find something to keep her interest from the breakneck feeling of loneliness.

* * *

><p>Dorea reached a rather rocky point of her climb where usually there was only Welsh Greens who only bothered people who wanted to harm there food or them. Usually they are the less likely to kill a human, Dorea smiled seeing one trying to hide itself in the meadow only a few feet from her. She nodded at the Welsh and went on her way up the steady track, Suddenly she heard a melodious roar that only a Welsh could produce and then a low roar that shook her body because of the ground. The Welsh Green from before was the one and he was looking at Dorea, She took a step back and then she felt a presence behind her. Fear clenched at her heart especially when the oldest and Alpha Welsh Green flow off causing the others to go as well. Wondering what horrible situation she gotten herself into she turned slowly to meet a pair of glowing purple eyes and a thin row of sharp teeth.<p>

"Merde" She cussed in french her eyes where focused on the teeth and she smiled and then the creature let out a roar that caused Dorea to land on her but and then the thirty foot Dragon stood over her and looked at her with a almost curious expression. This was the Hebridean Black a very aggressive Dragon who isn't like the Hungarian Horntail who enjoyed killing humans but would still kill a human if provoked. If Dorea was right than Charlie and the others provoked the Dragon, It was their job after all. Dorea couldn't understand how a Hebridean Black would end up so far from the Islands of scotland where it has a full scantuary with tons of deer. Also why would a MacFusty would let a Hebridean Black away from there.

Dorea could feel the heat to the breath of the Dragon who got closer pinning Dorea with his great large purple eye, "Hi." Dorea said softly the Dragon nodded "Dorea!" Shouted Charlie who almost foolishly ran into the Dragon who picked its large head up and roared so loud that Dorea had to place her hands on either side of her head. "Stay away Charlie!" Dorea shouted making the Dragon look down at her "Please." She said softly the dragon turned his head to the side and back down as if it understood Dorea. With each foot step it made Dorea bounce up and down making it hard for her to stand suddenly a tail swung over her and she yelped thinking the Dragon was going to crush her with its razor like spikes on the end of it tail but it didn't, left it hovering over her.

As if she had gotten the message clearly in her head she grabbed onto one of the points and held on as the dragon raised its tail and once Dorea had a good footing did the Dragon look behind him to see if she was alright "I am fine." She said the Dragon nodded and then she saw the Dragon tamers all around the dragon. "Don't hurt him!" She yelled and looked at Charlie who stood there wand pointed at the Hebridean Black, "Dorea slowly back away." Charlie stated Dorea shook her head "No Charlie not if you are going to hurt him" She said pulling out her own wand as if she could fight off the twenty or more Dragon tamers.

* * *

><p>For reasons that only Dorea and Seiro as she affectionately called the Hebridean Black, could possibly know they had formed a almost tighter than blood connection. When the MacFusty Clan heard about their Dragon that went missing off of there Sanctuary they went to Romanian to collect the Dragon and bring it back to the Scottish Islands. When they got there they informed Charlie that Seiro had been labeled a man killer having killed at least Four men and hurt countless even the head MacFusty who was a rather large man.<p>

When they saw Dorea a small twelve year old girl in the enclosure with Seiro they shouted for someone to get her out before the Dragon ate her or killed her. Charlie just shook his head and said "She's been in there for a week already sir.". They watched as the Dragon seemed to respond to Dorea who was silent except for a slight words of "Good boy" or "How sweet.". She loved Seiro and was sad for him to have to leave but she knew in her heart that she would see him again besides Dragons lived for hundreds of years.

"In all my years as an tamer I have neva' seen such a ting'" Said the tall Romanian, The MacFusty's nodded and watched Dorea throw up a chunk of meat and Seiro caught it in mid air and let out a purr. Dorea laughed her laugh was high pitched and full of joy. Charlie believed for Seiro to be a good thing for Dorea who had only earlier that week told him that she didn't have any friends and as Charlie's experience he knew that even if you had seven siblings you can still feel lonely. Once they watched for hours Dorea and Seiro interact the MacFusty's decided to allow Seiro to stay on the reservation and the reservation leader agree if he could have a payment of twenty Gallons per month and that was the first time ever that Dorea used the Lestrange vault.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is the fifth chapter in Running Towards Destiny and rewrite of Running From Destiny. I hope you all are liking the new version of this story. That is how Dorea met Seiro which if you had read Running From Destiny you would know there connection is almost liks Voldemort and his Nagini except no creepy soul attachment. I hope you continue reading and enjoy! <strong>_


	6. Six

A couple of days before the end of Dorea's second year of Beauxbatons, with the summer aproching she took pleasure in being as far away from those mean girls who pick on her as possible. She sat in the far corner the closest table to the Wood Nymps who seranaded the girls who ate their, Dorea felt it to be a little over the top and a waste of space but it made Madame Maxime happy and able to boast to the other Headmistress in Salem.

Dorea looked up and noticed that one of the popular girls walked past the others her nose in the air as her pretty silvery blond hair moved around like a halo, Fleur Delacour looked at Dorea who sat staring at her food "Excuse me, Could I zit her'?" Dorea looked up her dark eyes widened "Sure." Dorea said with a nodd. Fleur sat down with such grace that it caused Dorea a little envious. The tables in the dining hall the circliar tables where a fancy patterned wire with curved leggs the chairs also where wire with a cusion charm on the seat part so it would be comfortable.

Anyone could sit anywhere except for the Head's table that was a long table with the crest of Beauxbatons on the wall behind it, two golden wands crossed with three stars shooting out the tips and flowers winding up the sides. "I 'erd about you." Dorea looked over at her and rised an eyebrow, Fleur smiled "Top in Defenze, 'ery good. You out beat my score." Her english was broken up and thick with an french accent but Dorea heard her very clearly and decided to help her "C'est seulement en quatre points. (Only by four points)" Dorea's accent was lighter than Fleur who smiled "Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, je suis très couramment English,Dorea(You didn't have to do that, I am very fluent in English,Dorea)" Dorea nodded and the shrugged.

"Than I will speak English." Dorea stated wondering where the catch was in Fleur speaking to her "What do you want Miss Delacour?". Fleur noticed the ice tint to her voice and decided that she probably deserved it. "For 'ou to forgve me, I didn' know ze' pain dat she caus' you. My sister Gabrielle twas pick on by Selena." Dorea frowned "I don't like 'er anymor'' She stated Dorea nodded "I forgive you."Dorea said not wanting to hold a gruge against the upperclassman. Fleur gave her a brilliant smile and then procedded to talk to her, The couple of days past that her and Fleur became friends so it was only natural that when she was leaving for England that Fleur asked Dorea if she wanted to go with her family to Paris and then to the World Quidditch Game.

Dorea concidered it and then with Mr Weasleys permission she agreed and had to go into Gringotts to pull out some money. She walked into the Bank and walked past the Goblins who looked up and peered over their wire rimed glasses. She had been in there many times because of Bill or Mr Weasley but they never asked her anything and when she asked for the twenty gallons a month they only needed her actual signature. Now she had to make a presence without any of the Weasleys, She walked down in her partial Beauxbatons uniform, only keeping on the light blue silk dress not the hat. "I need to acess my vault." She said pushing a note to the Goblin who looked down from writing and he pushed up his glassess "Miss Lestrange, You must provide proof of your kinship to your family." The goblin stated.

Dorea frowned "How?"She asked "A hair will sufice.", Dorea reached up and pulled out a strand of her long curly hair and held it out for the goblin to take and hold up to his nose and then run his finger though the hair and let it drop into the trash can beside his tall desk "You may enter Lady Lestrange." He said bowing his head. Dorea nodded and fallowed the other Goblin to the Lestrange vault. Dorea felt sick as they spun and dived farther into the vault where she was coated in water "What was that!" Dorea sreached the Goblin let look a grim chuckled " Tis called the Theif's Downfall." Dorea had lightly read over it in a class but never read into it, Now she wished she was able to dry herself off.

This wouldn't be a good first impression for Dorea to meet Monsieur and Apolline Delacour, They haulted infront of a large place with a almost traslusent dragon, Dorea gasped and covered her mouth at the site of such a poorly kept Dragon. Holes moved along the wing and scars was the most prodominet thing on the poor creatures body, Its scales was pink and flaky and it had one Milky pink eye and the other was a sadden red. "Take this Lady Lestrange, It is a vicous creature." Growled the Goblin glaring at the poor Dragon who heard this clanking and sunk back in. "Thats Barbaric!" Dorea stated "Do you realize that laws that prevents this kind of pain towards a Ukrainian Ironbelly!" The Goblin sneered "Than you can discuss it with your Grandmother Lady Lestrange.".

Dorea felt as if it was the worser than finding out her father was Lord Voldemort, She shook her head as she passed the dragon and walked up the stairs that led to a rather large round iron door, Dorea could feel the magic around the iron as the Goblin pressed his hand to the Door and it melted on contact. Dorea was amazed by the magic and took a step into the room and looked around, at first she was scared to use the Lestrange Vault thinking that there was nothin but a few knuts but this was beyond anything she knew. It was small but it was probably the rows of Coins stacket to the ceiling and gold bars stackt to the ceiling in diffrent levels of the chamber.

Dorea touched a skin of a dragon, and also a few where ones that she never seen before, A photo hung in the back a man and a woman who was sitting watched Dorea and at first Dorea thought it to be a muggle portrait but it started to move as they talked and looked at Dorea who frowned and looked away to the Silver armor and a bunch of potions in jeweled flasks on a pure sliver table. Dorea's eyes met a very entrancing object that set at the very top of the pille of books and coins a rather small cheery looking Goblet with a beaver of sorts was on it. The Goblin cleared his throat making her jump and walk over to the Skull with a very expencive crown "Your grandmothers." said the Goblin "How pretty." Dorea said as she touched the crown "Yes Both are rather pretty." Dorea yanked her hand away and turned to pull out her pouch and take a rather large handfull of Coins and place them into her coin purse that Mrs Weasley had knited for her it had a rather scetchy D.L.W.

"Will that be all?" Asked the Goblin who stood by the door way, Dorea looked around and then her eyes found a scaf that smelled like her mothers perfume. She smiled and tucked the scarf in her pocket "I believe that will be all." She said as she walked out the Goblin stopped her "You need to see your other vault Lady Lestrange?"He asked her. Dorea frowned "What other vault?" She asked "The Riddle Vault Ma'am." The goblin sounded disgusted making Dorea frown "Since he is dead it all belongs to you." He stated pointing to another iron welded door with pertection so powerful that Dorea believe even a muggle would take notice "What is in it?"She asked "Books of the most horrbleist kind, trinkiets from muggles and a large set of iron shackles, There is more though." The Goblin walked up to it and moved his hand to move Dorea to the door.

She walked up and stood in front of the door and the goblin took her hand in his rough one and drew blood making her wince and he placed it on the Iron sealed door, It melted away and Dorea looked into her fathers vault. She didn't know what to do, Enter or turn her back and stay away from it all but the call was stronger and her curiosity was strong it made her walk into the vault and look around. Her eyes found the stack of gold that was built to the ceiling and books that looked like they would eat you than let you read them. Specimits of Snakes where in jars along with a rather large skin that Dorea touched and could feel the tight leathery skin. "Basklisk." She whispered to herself as she turned to look she found... a toy.

Beside this toy was a portrait of herself when she was younger, This toy was what she was playing with that night, she picked it up and moved it around her hand engulphed the whole decorated block now "Marus." She whispered sadly as she placed it back and picked up a book on top of it and opened it to find the hand writtien notes by Salazar Slytherin himself. Against her better judgement she tucked the leather bound book underneath her arm and then she gave the cold dark room a look one last time before walking out and nodding at the Goblin who nodded and raised the door back up.

* * *

><p>Upon meeding Monsieur and Apolline Delacour she dried off and changed into a pair of Freds pants that he grew out of last summer and a shirt that she knicked off of the descount rack at one of the muggle shopps. She pulled her long curly hair up in a bun and looked at her reflection since she gotten her uniform wet she looked like some muggle born, It didn't matter to Dorea if they didn't like her than what would it do?<p>

When She had gotten to Paris Fluer and her younger sister Gabrielle greeted Dorea with a rather warm welcome, "My Mother Iz goin' to be late." Fluer said as she linked arms with Dorea making her feel very pretty next to Fluer and Gabrielle look took Dorea's side "Oh Lady Wealsey I very exzited to meet 'oi." Dorea smiled "Very nice to meet you Gabrielle."She said as Fleur walked her to a rather large looking bulding and they went into the elevator and went up to the very last room in the hotel and was intranced over the bright light and oblious grand nature of the place "Dis iz our home." Fleur said as she let go of Dorea's arm "Diz Twaz Gabrielle's room but we gave her a larger room." She said Dorea smiled and went in. She thought that it couldn't be any smaller than her and Ginny's room when they where kid at least until Charlie moved out and gave Dorea his room but she was wrong, It was so large than teh whole Weasley clan could fit comfortably.

"Notre grand-mère reste dans cette chambre quand elle vient. Bien sûr, notre grand-mère est Vélane vous ne saviez pas?(Our grandmother stays in this room when she comes over. Of course our Grandmother is Veela didn't you know?)" Gabrielle said in a fast pace french as she twirled around on the tips of her toes. Dorea nodded " Je suppose que vous étiez Veela partie.( I assumed you where part Veela)" Dorea said in a light accent as she placed her bag down on the floor and face Gabrelle who nodded as Fleur was shaking her head "Gabrielle va jouer jusqu'à ce que la mère rentre à la maison. (Gabrielle go play until mother comes home)." Fleur told her sister crossing her arms making Gabrielle frown "Mais.." Her sister gave her a look "Okay." She muttered as she walked out of the pretty room.

"For'give my zister, Little bit exzitable, No?" She asked Dorea nodded and smiled as she pulled out her clothes "You ne'ed new cloths." Fleur held up her hole filled Bulgaria Shirt. "It comfortable." Dorea sighed snatching it from Fleur who raised one of her perfect eyebrows. "Zit is awful." She said Dorea rolled her eyes "I couldn't afford anything fancy until now." She said and suddenly wished she stuck her foot in her mouth "Now?" Fleur asked eyeing a pair of jeans with paint marks. "I found my real families vault." Dorea replied honestly "Good, 'ou Need new clothes or Nobody will vant 'ou" Dorea raised an eyebrow " I am only thirteen fleur." She said finding herself a little embaressed over not finding a boyfriend but she did go to a all girls school.

Fleur waved her hand "Cela ne fait rien(It doesn't matter)" She said her blue eyes looked over Dorea and smiled "Size eight!"Dorea nodded feeling a bit like a prisoner with Fleur looking at her like that.

* * *

><p>Dorea walked along the streets of Pairs with Fleur and Gabrielle who even got looked from the younger boy, Grown men where tripping all over themselves to keep Fleur happy and Dorea could tell that she like the attention but also it made her annoyed "Tiz attention makez me mad, It' good but annoying." She said as she pushed a man away from her who she had asked an honest opinon over a shirt she wore. Dorea was fliping through dresses and found one that was a pretty shade of red and she pulled it from the rack to examin it "Oh buy it" Gabrielle said with wide eyes. Dorea looked at the tag and shook her head "Its too much." She sighed it was a very grown up dress and a size above what she already wore. "Buy it" Fleur stated "You don' know when 'ou would need it." She said as she pulled out a very pretty shirt and threw it at Dorea who caught it "'Tis too." She said.<p>

Even if Dorea wanted to moan and groan about wasting money she did find herself finding things for christmas and was able to buy for everyone ahead of the year and also still have enough to buy clothes for herself.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Dorea was pushed into her room where she was forced to change into a new outfit for the Quidditch World Cup, Suposidly Bulgaria players where going to be there, Not to play but to hang out with the Veela's and the other pretty girls. Dorea put on a skirt and the long sleeve emerald green jumper with a scoop neck, Of course it was pure casmear Fleur wouldn't let her get less than that. Then she slid her feet into a pair of short heels thankful that Apolline Delacour placed a cushion charm on them and also Madame Maxime always wanted her girls to be able to walk in 5 inch heels without tripping but of course the per-usual height was only two.<p>

Dorea frowned and pulled out her mothers scarf with a pretty sliver serpent widing around the scarf, She placed it around her neck and then frowned as it didn't go to her eye so she placed it back into her bag. Then Fleur walked in "Zit down, My mother is goin' to do your makeup." she said as her mother walked in. Her mother was pretty and actractive as Fluer if not more, She was tall and willowly with a glowing complextion and a very distince accent as she spoke "Fleur dear, Get me 'de Brush." She said as she smiled at Dorea who knew that nothing they did could make her look even as partly pretty as they where.

* * *

><p>Dorea fallowed Apolline and Monsieur Delacour up to the top private show box's where Fleur was already with Gabrielle who was playing with a couple of girls her age. Dorea felt very ugly, almost all of the women in the room where Veela or less. "Come Ova 'ere" Fleur called Dorea smiled and walked over to her and a group of Bulgaria players who seemed to be intranced over her "Tis iz my friend Dorea!" Fleur said, "Hello." Dorea said as she sat down and scooted far away from the men who seemed to enjoy the company of the Veelas and Fleur.<p>

The game was slow and very slightly boring for Dorea who usualy enjoyed the Quidditch games but it wasn't the same without Ron cheering like a fan girl. Something rang familiar with Dorea seeing a rather large bulky Bulgarian player on the corner of the room focused on the game that was a sure one for the Irish to win. "Vant." He said looking at one of the Veela women who had walked up to him "I twas wondering if you want ze Drink?" She asked the man shook his head "Oh Come on Viktor! Ze pretty Lady are offering you a drink!" Called one of the men who was french by his accent but must have joing the Bulgarian team. Viktor took the drink and didn't touch it, Dorea couldn't help but look at him he reminder her of Marus.

"Could I sit here?" Dorea looked up as the half time show was swinging in full Irish dance, "Sure." Dorea said scooting a little for Viktor "Do you Vatch Quidditch a lot?" He asked Dorea nodded "My brothers enjoy it, Our house is tied actually Half go for the Irish and Half go for Bulgaria." She said he smiled slighting his nose was cooked and his eyebrows where thick "Vhich do you go for?" He asked Dorea smiled "As right now's stats goes, the Irish. The Seeker for the Bulgarian team is slow." Dorea said Viktor frowned "I am the nev seeker." He stated Dorea turned to face him and blushed a little especialy when Fleur raised an eyebrow and done a 'go ahead motion' with her mother who nodded.

"Than I might need to re think my team." Dorea said with a small smile, Viktor nodded "You should Ve become very good since I came." He said boasting like he was talkingg to a Veela, Dorea smiled "I would have to see this." She said with a smile "Maybe after the game?" Viktor said Dorea nodded "I go to Durmstrang and you?" He asked in a thick bulgarian accent that made Dorea shiver "Beauxbatons." She said softly. The Irish cheered and hollared as they caught the snitch "Looks like this year ve vill be playing the Irish." Viktor said Dorea nodded "It was awful nice of you to allow them to hold the world cup here in Bulgaria." She told Viktor who nodded "Ve treat our rivals like brothers ve beat. Ve couldn't let them play in the mud." He said with a sevear look as the Irish team full of red heads slamed in excited about the win "We Won Boyo!" Shouted the captain as he grabbed a Veela and started to dance.

Soon all of the others took hands of Veela or pretty witches in attendence and started to dance, Dorea was shocked when the seeker on the team not know for his brightness held out his hand. Dorea took it and was swept into a dance that litteraly was fast pace jigg of sorts. They started to sing with the song that someone had charmed a violin to play.

_"In an Irish country home, One evening long ago_  
><em>Sat an old man and his little daughter Nell<em>  
><em>Said the girl with Irish glee, as she played upon his knee <em>  
><em>You promised me a story you would tell<em>

_"Come tell me of the past. Of my mother dear." she asked_  
><em>Come tell me how she used to look she cried<em>  
><em>Answering Nell the old man said, as he slowly bent his head<em>  
><em>Tears were in his eyes, he then replied"<em>

One of the Irish players pretending to whip the tears away on one of the girls he was dancing around in circles with. Then the seeker who held on to Dorea jumped up on the table and lifted Dorea next to him.

_"She was sweeter than the blossoms on the clover_  
><em>She was fairer than the evening sunset glow<em>  
><em>But I never will forget how much I loved her<em>  
><em>When your mother took my name long long ago<em>  
><em>We were married she and I, and in every way we tried<em>  
><em>To make our house a home of happiness<em>  
><em>'Til a bright septembers morn, on the day that you were born<em>  
><em>God took her to a brighter home above"<em>

He sang loudly but his accent was suluring every world making Dorea blush as he took her close. And then everyone in the room even Fleur sang

_"In an Irish country home, one evening long ago_  
><em>Sat an old man and his little daughter Nell<em>  
><em>Though the best of friends must part<em>  
><em>She was dearer to my heart<em>  
><em>For your mother was the only one I love<em>  
><em>For your mother was the only one I love!"<em>

Dorea laughed and was swung into another song along with Fleur who was trying to keep up with the dance, Dorea was having no problems enjoying the fast pace. She took the side of her partner and he tapped out a tune and she fallowed and the other players did and soon the beater started to sing.

_"Oh the Boys of Kilkenny are brave roaring blades_  
><em>And if ever they meet with the nice little maids<em>  
><em>They'll kiss them and coax them and spend their money free<em>  
><em>And of all towns in Ireland Kilkenny for me<em>  
><em>And of all towns in Ireland Kilkenny for me<em>  
><em>Fal de ral de ral de ral de ral lal ra la la lo"<em>

Then the keeper who was a rather tom cat looking fellow, He sang loudly as he danced with his wife who was laughing.

_"In the Town of Kilkenny there runs a clear stream_  
><em>In the Town of Kilkenny there lives a pretty dame<em>  
><em>Her lips are like roses, and her mouth much the same<em>  
><em>Like a dish of fresh strawberries smother'd in cream<em>  
><em>Fal de ral de ral de ral de ral lal ra la la lo"<em>

He kissed his wife hard making the team and others in the small box of the quidditch stands whoop and cheer. Then The seeker started to sing while stamping out the song with his feet and in acompanyment of the villion playing on its own.

_"Her Eyes are as black as Kilkennys large coal_  
><em>Which thro' my poor bosom have burnt a big hole<em>  
><em>Her mind like its river is mild clear and pure<em>  
><em>But her heart is more hard nor its marble I'm sure<em>  
><em>Fal de ral de ral de ral de ral lal ra la la lo"<em>

He took Dorea around the waist and spun her around as everyone sang the last line.

_"Kilkenny's a pretty town and shines where it stands_  
><em>And the more I think on it, the more my heart warms<em>  
><em>For, if I was in Kilkenny I'd think myself at home<em>  
><em>For it's there I'd get sweethearts, but here I get none<em>  
><em>Fal de ral de ral de ral de ral lal ra la la lo"<em>

Dorea steped off of the table with the help of Viktor "Oh comm on lassie!" Said the Skeeter who was pink faced but still wanting to dance "I am to tired, Thank you!" Shouted Dorea over the noise as Viktor swung her into his arm and walked her out of the room where only Quidditch Players where allowed. He placed Dorea down who was laughing still giddy from the irish buzz "You danced pretty." Viktor said as he picked up his cleansweep and looked at Dorea "Vill you beable to fly?"He asked Dorea nodded "Trust me if you known my brothers than you can see that I can fly while laughing so hard I think I am going to fall off." She said remembering when Bill was finaly able to do magic away from Hogwarts he pranked the Twins big time.

That was the big difrence between the french law of underage magic and Englands, In France they where allowed to use magic in magical places unlike England where it was only school. Dorea pulled out her wand and transfigured her hairclip into a band to keep her hair up. She pulled her thick curly black hair into a bun and smiled at Viktor "Here, Dorea" Viktor said passing her a cleansweep.

Dorea took it and they flown out into the Quidditch stand where she was amazed by how large it was "The Greatist feeling ever." Viktor said in broken english, Dorea nodded "I can see the atraction to being a Quidditch player." She said Viktor looked at her his dark eyes burning holes into her body. "Vhat do you vant to do?"He asked Dorea frowned "My brother works with dragons and he wants for me to study at the reservation with him but I would rather be curse breaker like Bill, My other brother, Than a Dragon tamer. Also I was thinking being a Auror." Dorea said rubbing her neck "i don't really know yet."

"It sounds like a plan." He said as he flown around the ring, Dorea watched him and he looked elegant on the broom but on the ground he looked a bit awkward "Dorea!" Shouted Fleur making Dorea turn "We leaving!" She shouted Dorea nodded then looked at Viktor who had took her side "Come I Vill Valk you to your friend." He said as they flown into the locker room. Once they caught up to Fluer. Viktor stopped Dorea and lean down and gave her a swift kiss on the mouth "I Vill Virte.".


	7. Seven

A young witch walked through the large oak doors of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Her wand came out of her pocket it was long and slightly curved as she waved it and two girls dressed in blue silk robes was hushed imediantly. Their eyes narrowed at the third year student but didn't say a word "Detention Miss Boucher and you too Miss Laveray, For trying to skip class." The girl said her voice was soft but telling at her displeasure with the girls as she walked away from them and up the stairs to the headmistresses office.

Her long black hair was curly and bounced as she walked up the stair and halted at the door, She knocked at the door that open and she walked in and curtsied at the woman who sat at the desk "Madame Maxime." She greeted in a very direct voice, Her eyes were a deep all consuming brown with flecks of dark green and even if her eyes where very dark but they held a light. Her complexion was pale and to anyone who looked at her thought of her to be at least a quarter veela. "Miss Weasley." Madame Maxime said as she watched the young girl look quiet direct. She of course knew what the girl was wanting "I want to be transfered to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She stated.

Madame Maxime placed her fingers together and leaned forward, "I talked to your guardian and the other man." Dorea didn't show her displeasure on her face but her hands curled slightly "They agree when I say that you show outstanding defense ability." She said Dorea nodded "Here." She said picking up a tan letter with red wax on it and laid it on the edge of her desk. Dorea walked up and her hand shook slightly as she picked up the letter and sighed, finally after three years of schooling she will get the chance to go to the school she wanted to go to. "Thank you Madame." She said as she curtsied and Madame Maxime smiled at one of her favorite students "Let me pass on a bit of information that Dumbledore wished for me to tell you." Dorea smiled and nodded but Madame Maxime frowned "Dorea, You need to be careful tis coming year, Monsieur Dumbledore believes tis coming year will be a trying year.".

Dorea nodded and sighed "Please let Fadillia have the dance with Viktor, She had tried so hard this year." Madame Maxime nodded "I will, She will have to do zince our wonderful dancer iz leaving uz.". Madame Maxime paused slightly then asked "Mrs Weasley, Have you told your Viktor of your move yet?"She asked Dorea nodded "He knows that my dreams lay in Hogwarts but I haven't told him that I will be attending next year."She said "Besides we are only friends." She added hesitantly.

She wasn't sure what she was to the young and handsome Bulgaria player, of course she never told any of her brothers of her summers with Fluer meant spending time with Viktor on the bulgarian quidditch pitch with the other team members who called her and Fluer there Dobŭr kŭsmet char or good luck charm. "I would hope you know that a man who comes to vist a school with girls who are more than just part veela but visits a girl who is none of the sort sounds like a man wit amour on the mind." Madame Maxime told Dorea who again nodded.

"Well then I believe you will have your summer a tad early unless you wish to spend another week here." Madame Maxime asked Dorea suddenly felt a tad pang of fondness for the bright colored palace which only a person seeking it with good intentions could enter another reason for Shacklebolt to keep her here. "I will stay, the twins can wait a bit maybe it will show them patience." She told her headmistress who nodded "Off to your class then." she said Dorea nodded and walked out.

Headmistress Olympe Maxime turned to a portrait and frowned the only one she had in her office, It was of a grumpy man by the name of Phineas Nigellus Black a right imbécile in Madame Maxime's mind. "Tell Dumbledore de girl will go." She said frowning "I might." answered the portrait as it walked away. She placed her hands together and held them underneath her chin she kept her eyes on a small glowing orb in the back of her room. Blue smoke swirled in the orb, if Madame Maxime had it her way the blasted thing will never touch the hands it belonged too...But she wasn't in control of the mistress of Destiny.

* * *

><p>With a flourish of four wands, Four girls rang out loud an clear "Four Daughters of Beauxbatons call onto the place for which every daughter lives, We acknowledge Dorea Weasley as our sister were ever she may go!" Dorea smiled at her friends as a blue light encompassed her and the faded "Fluer." she said hugging her friend with as much force as the blond was hugging her "I vill miss you." Sobbed the blond as they stood in the intersection between London and Paris.<br>"I know...I will see you again, All of you." She told her other friends who joined Fluer hugging Dorea who was on the brink of tears herself "Bless you." said Fadilla a young girl in her second year of Beaubatons "You will always be my sister." said Gabrielle who was getting very good at her english because of Dorea "I know, Well I have to go before the twins hunt me down."She said smiling as her friends gave her one last hug. It was a pride that the older students usually pass on to there successors to the palace but today Fluer decided that Dorea should have the same honor to be able to always see the palace which housed her for three years.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Dorea shouted as the twins came from the back and pulled her into a strangling hug "Dorea!" They shouted yanking her around until she was gasping for a breath "Well?" Asked Fred his blue eyes searching Dorea's dark orbs "Well...Next year." She paused taking off her blue cloak and hanging it with the rest "I will be a Hogwarts student." She proclaimed. "Really?" George asked "Why would I tell you that I am when I wont?" She asked cryptically "Ah...YES!" Shouted Fred and George as the danced around as a familiar black shaggy head walked down the stairs "Hello Harry!" Dorea called grabbing one of Mrs Weasley's cookies and slapping Rons hand trying to take more than one "No sir, I have been gone for weeks and you are trying to take my cookies that my mother made for me." Dorea stated with a smile as Ron stuck his tongue out and replied " She my Mum too! Some of us didn't miss ya."<p>

Harry walked past Ron and slapped the back of his head, Dorea snorted as Harry rolled his eyes "Rubbish Ron, You haven't shut up about finding out if Dorea will go with us to Hogwarts or not." He stated smiling at Ginny who walked in with her face splotchy from a flu she had a couple of weeks before "Did you?"She asked Dorea nodded which caused Ginny to squeal than cough rather terribly "Generva Weasley you better march your self to bed." Mrs Weasley called from her place by the clock checking on her knitting needles. "Mum, Doreas back." Ginny stated crossing her arms over her chest and walking past Harry with a terrible blush on her cheeks "Oh! Dorea dear." Mrs Weasley walked in and Dorea gave her only mother figure a hug "Mum."she said grinning excitedly "I got into Hogwarts and I will be going there for my Fourth year." She said her voice held all of the excitement from before as she looked at her mother's calming face.

"Thats wonderful dear!" called Mrs Weasley touching Dorea on her cheek before walking over to the stove "We must celebrate!" She called trying not to let herself be caught in the window frowning.

* * *

><p>"Mum this dinner is to die for." exclaimed Ron who was practically shoving it all in as Percy came in fallowing by Mr Weasley "Back already!"Shouted Authur as he grinned seeing Dorea's face go from disgust of Rons eating habits to pride as she said "Guess what?" She said looking from Percy who wore a look of annoyance to be home and Her father "I will be attending Hogwarts for the rest of my education." Dorea stated as Percy sat down and frowned "Why are you doing that?" He asked Dorea looked across from her to face her brother who looked like a pompous fool ever since he became a ministry person.<p>

"I always wanted to go to Hogwarts, Percy, You know that."She stated her eyes glowed and Harry scooted over closer to Ginny because of the uncomfortable feeling of static around Dorea's body "Beauxbatons is a prestigious school! Hogwarts takes second to Beauxbatons."He exclaimed Dorea's hand on her fork tightened "I want to go to Hogwarts Percy.", "For what reason!"He squeaked as the twins shoved him in the shoulder blades "That is enough!" Dorea and Percy looked frightened as Mr Weasley lost his cool "Percy, I would expect for you to be happy that your sister is taking a huge risk by going to a new school, where she has only her brothers friends for company." explained Mr Weasley as Percy got up "She isn't our real sister." He stated then he went flying around the room and Dorea was standing but it was Mrs Weasley who held her wand up.

"You can go eat in your room Percy." She told her son as Dorea sat down her face twisted in anger Ron patted her back and said "Its not just you Dorea, He has became a real right git." Dorea laughed "He's right though.." She said Harry pulled her into a hug and patted her head "Don't even think that, You're a Weasley first and for most." Harry said. Dorea smiled and got up leaving with the twins who disappeared "Dorea." she turned and looked at her brothers who came over to her with a bright smiles. "Don't let that git bother you." Fred said as he sat down and leaned his head on her shoulders while George did the same "We will get that git for you" He added Dorea snorted "Guys it isn't Percy who makes me upset... What happens if I end up in Slytherin because of my real family? It wouldn't look good to have a Weasley in Slytherin."She said frowning at her carelessness.

George ruffled her hair which urned him a slap "Hey now! Its fine if you do we will still love you...but I would get into Gryffindor.", "No pressure though." Fred added winking, Dorea laughed not knowing what she would do without her brothers.


End file.
